kisses at the midnight
by nayas chocolate
Summary: kembalikan aku pada cinta ku. lepaskan aku,meski untuk malam ini. "demi tuhan kim kibum apa yang terjadi padamu?"."aku mohon siwon... lepaskan aku darinya. Aku mohon,hiks". a fict as my b'day present for R407.


**Kissses at the Midnight**

a/n : ff ini gw dedikasikan buat dongsaeng sekaligus author kesayangan gw R407. Ff ini sebagai hadiah ulang tahun buat dia dari gw. Happy b'day uri Ranaaaaaaaaaaaaa. May god bless you always baby... *kisshug*. Mian kalo ff ini ngecewain lu dan ga sesuai harapan lu,but i still tried my best for you ^^ . mian kalo gw nge-post ff ini telat,gw baru bisa buka internet hari ini.

disclaimers : ff ini punya gw buat rana. No copas no plagiat! Dan main cast ff ini juga hadiah dari gw buat rana. Kwkwkwkwkwkw *dibakar*

**DON'T LIKE PLEASE DON'T BASH!**

Enjoy it guys... ^-^

.

Buat aku mabuk akan dirimu

Buat aku terlena akan kecupanmu

Buat aku tenggelam dalam setiap sentuhanmu

Buat aku hanya memandangmu seorang

Hanya dirimu

Hanya dirimu yang aku mau

Datanglah dan bawa aku kembali dalam dekapanmu

Cintaku...

.

Hujan deras dengan hiasan kilat petir menjadi pemandangan kota seoul malam ini. cuaca yang sangat tidak mendukung membuat siapapun enggan untuk keluar rumah dengan alasan apapun. Mereka lebih memilih berhangat didalam rumah mereka dengan ditemani secangkir coklat panas yang menghangatkan. Umm... menyenankannya.

Tapi tidak bagi seorang yeoja yang kini tengah basah kuyup karena terpaan hujan yang terus membasahi tubuh rampingnya. Bahkan kilat dan petir tidak menciutkan nyali sang yeoja untuk sekedar berteduh,ia hanya terus berjalan ditengah malam dingin nan basah ini.

Sang yeoja pemberani-atau bisa disebut nekat itu berbelok ditikungan yang menghubungkan jalan utama seoul dengan pemukiman. Wajah pucatnya menyunggingkan seyum kecil begitu melihat sebuah rumah berwarna putih-warna kesukaannya diujung jalan. Ia langkahkan kaki nya yang hampir mati rasa itu dengan kecepatan yang sedikit ia tinggikan.

Setibanya ia didepan rumah beraksen classic itu. Ia mencoba mengumpulkan semua keberaniannya untuk mengetuk pintu rumah tersebut. Bagaimanapun juga ia merasa tak enak hati bila harus bertamu pada malam yang cukup larut ini,tapi ia tak punya tempat lain saat ini untuk berlindung selain ke 'rumah ini'.

'semoga ia belum tidur' harap sang yeoja

TOK...TOK...TOK...

Sebuah ketukan mantap terdengar.

Merasa tak ada yang menjawab,ia mencoba mengetuk pintu itu kembali dengan tangan menggigilnya.

TOK...TOK

CKLEKK

Suara pintu terbuka

Tampaklah seorang namja tampan bertubuh cukup tinggi dengan piyamanya menyambut pemandangan pertama sang yeoja.

Wajah kaget terlihat jelas dari wajah berlesung pipi sang namja. Melihat seorang yeoja bertamu malam-malam kerumahnya dengan keadaan yang sangat mengenaskan seperti itu tentu saja membuatnya kaget setengah mati.

"annyeong siwonnie..." sapa sang yeoja pada namja yang dia panggil siwonnie itu.

"oh god..kibummie" siwon yang melihat kibum dalam keadaan seperti itu langsung menarik kibum masuk kedalam rumah nya. Meng-antisipasi agar kibum tidak semakin kedinginan.

oOo

Choi Siwon

Kim Kibum

Lee Donghae (cameo)

Romance

Not For Children (NC)

Genderswitch

oOo

"demi tuhan kim kibum apa yang terjadi padamu?" tanya siwon begitu melihat penampilan kibum yang sangat menyakiti hatinya.

Apa kalian semua penasaran dengan keadaan kibum saat ini?

Baiklah akan saya terangkan. tubuh rampingnya yang basah kuyup,pakaiannya yang ia gunakan masih pakaian santai tanpa adanya pakaian penghangat tubuh yang tentu membuat tubuhnya menggigil,belum lagi sebuah luka dengan darah yang mengering di pelipis kanannya,salah satu sudut bibirnya yang sobek dan beberapa luka lebam disekujur tubuh putihnya yang tak tertutupi pakaian.

Oh tuhan siapa yang tak sakit melihat orang yang begitu dicintainya dalam keadaan seperti itu?

"ada apa kibummie? Ceritakan padaku apa yang terjadi. Apa 'dia' memukuli mu lagi,hmm?" tanya siwon sambil menyelimuti tubuh basah kibum dengan selimut tebal miliknya.

Kibum hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

Siwon menghela nafas. Ia sudah benar-benar tak tahan lagi. Ini sudah keterlaluan,ia harus bertindak.

"aku mohon siwon tolong aku." Pinta kibum meng-iba sembari menggenggam tangan siwon erat. Air mata mulai menetes dari pelupuk mata coklatnya,mata yang selalu bisa memenjarakan siwon. Ia tak tahu lagi harus meminta tolong pada siapa lagi selain siwon. Ia sudah benar-benar tak tahan.

"aku mohon siwon... lepaskan aku darinya. Aku mohon,hiks"

Oh tidak,jangan suara itu. Jangan suara tangisan itu. Siwon tak akan bisa bertahan bila harus mendengar suara tangisan kibum. Ia benci bila harus mendengar tangisan yeoja manis itu.

"dengarkan aku kim kibum. Aku akan melakukan apapun untuk melepaskanmu dari si biadab itu,aku janji padamu. Aku berjanji padamu,pegang janjiku kibummie. Besok kita bertemu dengan nya,kita selesaikan semuanya. Dan setelah itu kita akan hidup bersama dan aku janji aku akan melindungimu" ucap siwon mantap.

Selama ini siwon membiarkan kibum bertahan karena yeoja itu selalu berkata 'gwaencanha' padanya setiap kali suami biadabnya itu menyakitinya. Meskipun darah siwon sudah mendidih setiap kali melihat keadaan kibum yang sering lebam-lebam karena dipukuli oleh suami nya.

Namun siapa siwon? Dia hanya –mantan- kekasih kibum,dia tidak berhak dengan urusan rumah tangga yeoja yang telah mengunci hatinya sejak 7 tahun lalu tersebut.

Namun sekarang berbeda,kibum telah mengatakan ketidak sanggupannya untuk terus disamping namja bernama lee donghae yang telah menikahinya selama 2 tahun ini. itu merupakan sebuah tanda bagi siwon untuk segera melepaskan kibum dari cengkraman namja sial itu.

"tenanglah kibummie,aku disini. Aku akan selalu melindungimu" siwon menarik tubuh kibum untuk ia dekap.

Jujur,perasaan membuncah dihati siwon begitu mendengar penuturan kibum barusan yang memintanya untuk melepaskannya dari donghae. Perasaan meledak yang begitu bercampur,entah itu senang karena kibum akhirnya akan berpisah dengan donghae atau entah sedih karena melihat 'yeoja-nya' menangis karena terluka.

Siwon tidak peduli,yang ia pedulikan saat ini adalah kebebasan kibum dan kebahagiaan sang yeoja. Jika seandainya siwon harus membayar donghae dengan uang agar namja pemabuk itu mau melepaskan kibum,ia rela memberikan semua hartanya agar ia bisa hidup bahagia dengan kibum.

"siwonnie... aku merindukan mu" ucap kibum

"aku juga kim kibum. Kau tahu betapa gilanya aku begitu aku tahu kau menikah dengan namja bedebah itu? Aku hampir bunuh diri karena itu." Balas siwon sembari mengeratkan palukannya pada tubuh putih kibum.

"mianhae siwonnie.." ucap kibum lirih

Siwon melepas tautan pelukannya ditubuh kibum dan segera menangkup wajah kibum yang sedikit memar. "untuk apa kau meminta maaf? Apa kesalahan yang kau perbuat padaku? Itu semua salah ku kibum. Seandainya aku kembali lebih cepat dan seandainya aku memberimu kepastian saat itu,dan seandainya aku tidak mengajak mu untuk me-"

"stop! Jangan bicara lagi choi siwon,Kau tidak salah. Aku yang tidak sabaran,aku tak sabar untuk menantimu yang hanya akan datang sebentar lagi. Aku yang tak bisa menolak permintaan mendiang appa dan eomma saat itu untuk segera menikah. Aku yang salah,mianhae..." potong kibum.

Ya benar. Seandainya saja mereka tidak pada ego masing-masing,pasti keadaan seperti ini tak akan terjadi. Bila saja siwon memberikan kepastian kepulangannya pada kibum yang telah menunggu nya selama 3 tahun,dan seandainnya saat itu kepulangan siwon dikabarkan lebih dulu,mungkin kedua orang tua kibum bisa menunggu sebentar lagi. Dan seandainnya saja siwon kembali 4 hari lebih cepat,maka kini mungkin seorang kim kibum akan menjadi seorang nyonya choi kibum,bukan lee kibum seperti saat ini.

Ya... seandainya saja. Namun waktu terus berjalan kedepan,tak ada waktu untuk melihat kebelakang,dan tak ada kesempatan untuk merubah keadaan. Yang harus dilakukan adalah merubahnya di masa depan.

"okey,mungkin pernikahanmu dengan si bedebah donghae memang sudah takdir tuhan,tapi aku tidak terima jika kau terus dipukulinya setiap hari kibummie. Aku tak tega melihatmu seperti itu,Itu semua salah ku. Andai aja saat itu aku tidak mengajakmu untuk melakukan 'itu',pasti donghae akan bersikap lebih baik pada mu" ucap siwon dengan sedikit seduktif pada kalimat terakhir.

BLUSSH

Wajah kibum memerah padam mengingat perkataan siwon barusan,mengingat sebuah malam panas yang telah dilewatkan keduanya sekitar 5 tahun lalu. Sebuah malam perpisahan yang diminta siwon sebagai tanda bahwa kibum adalah miliknya dan kibum akan menunggunya untuk bertanggung jawab atas nya setelah ia kembali dari inggris.

Namun ketika siwon kembali,kibum tercintanya telah menjadi milik seorang namja bernama lee donghae tepat 4 hari yang sebelum hari kedatangannya. Dan betapa terkejut nya lee donghae ketika malam pertama yang ia idam-idamkan dengan kibum akan menjadi malam sempurna,ternyata menjadi bukti bahwa kibum bukanlah miliknya. Dan mulai saat itu,kekecewaan donghae membimbing namja bermata ikan itu untuk melakukan kekerasan terhadap kibum setiap kali ia ingin bersetubuh dengan sang istri.

Mengetahui itu siwon benar-benar murka. Bagaimanapun juga ia tak terima kibum menjadi sasaran kemarah donghae seperti itu,ia yang seharus nya donghae pukuli,bukan kibum.

"kau kenapa kibummie? Kenapa wajahmu memerah,Kau demam?" tanya siwon begitu melihat wajah merona kibum. Dirabanya wajah kibum untuk mengetahui keadaan yeoja cantik itu.

"aawww..." kibum sedikit meringis ketika tanpa sengaja tangan kekar siwon meraba pelipis kanan nya yang terluka. Mendengar rintihan kibum,siwon langsung panik.

"gwaencanha? Mianhae kibummie,aku tak sengaja"ucap siwon. Ia begitu khawatir begitu mendengar suara rintihan kibum tadi.

"aku akan menyiapkan air hangat untuk mu,setelah itu kau mandilah aku akan mengobati luka-luka mu selesai kau mandi kibummie" siwon bangun dari duduknya dan lekas ke kamar mandi untuk menyiapkan air hangat untuk kibum.

Sembari menunggu siwon kibum melihat-lihat isi rumah yang tak pernah berubah semenjak terakhir kalinay ia kesini-5 tahun lalu. Rumah ini masih sama,begitu sepi dan tenang. Ternyata kebiasaan siwon yang tak pernah mau menggunakan jasa pembantu masih saja belum hilang. Lihat saja rumah ini,debu dimana-mana dengan pakaian siwon yang tergeletak asal dimana-mana. Dasar namja

"kibummie,air hangat nya sudah siap. Segeralah mandi,aku tak mau kau sakit." Perkataan siwon menyadarkan kibum dari 'inspeksi dadakan nya'.

"oh,ne"

Kibum segera melangkahkan kakiknya menuju kamar mandi yang sudah cukup ia hafal letaknya. Ia benar-benar butuh menenangkan diri setelah banyak kejadian yang membuat dirinya tegang hari ini.

.

"duduklah disini." Ucap siwon sambil menepuk bagian sofa sebelah kirinya yang kosong begitu melihat kibum keluar dari kamar mandi.

Kibum menurutinya dengan patuh,ia pun duduk disebelah siwon.

"maaf,aku tak punya pakaian yang lebih kecil. Itu pakaian ku yang paling kecil. Maaf bila kau kurang nyaman."

"gwaencanha. Pakaian ini sungguh nyaman,kau tak perlu merasa tak enak seperti itu siwonnie" ucap kibum. Sungguh ia merasa nyaman dengan pakaian yang siwon pinjamkan. Sebuah kaos panjang berwarna baby blue dan celana ¾ (untuk kibum) berwarna abu yang sungguh hangat. Dan jangan lupa aroma tubuh siwon yang keluar dari pakaian itu yang membuat kibum bertambah nyaman setiap kali mencium aromanya.

Siwon tersenyum melihat kibum-nya sedikit lebih ceria daripada tadi. Ia pun menarik salah satu tangan kibum dan menyingkapkan lengan kaos panjang tersebut. Dan terlihatlah luka seperti bekas sayatan pisau di lengan bagian dalamnya.

"katakan padaku,apa yang dia lakukan padamu kali ini!" titiah siwon sambil mengobati luka dilengan kibum.

"aw.. eng... dia,dia... mabuk dan mencoba untuk tidur dengan ku,dan aku... menolaknya. Aku takut. Dia akan sangat kasar ketika sedang mabuk siwonnie." Aku kibum

"dan dia memukuli mu karena kau menolaknya?"

Kibum hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Dan siwon kembali menghela nafasnya melihat jawaban kibum.

"kemari."siwon membimbing kibum agar semakin dekat dengannya karena ia harus mengobati luka di pelipis kibum. "aww... slowly please"lirih kibum.

Kalau boleh jujur,saat ini detak jantung keduanya sungguh tak beraturan. Debaran jantung yang sama setiap kali mereka berdekatan. Perasaan menggebu yang sulit untuk mereka artikan.

Luluh sudah pertahanan siwon ketika melihat kibum memejamkan matanya ketika ia mengobati pelipisnya. Dengan perlahan ia mengikis jaraknya dengan kibum dan tangan kekarnya ia letakan ditengkuk kibum untuk membuatnya semakin dekat dengan kibum.

Dan bertemulah bibir joker siwon dengan bibir kemerahan kibum. Hanya sebuah kecupan yang diberikan siwon pada kibum. Ia takut tak bisa mengendalikan dirinya jika ia mengecup kibum lebih lama lagi.

Kecupan singkat itupun terlepas,namun siwon dan kibum masih dalam keadaan wajah yang saling berdekatan. Dapat terdengar deru nafas mereka yang saling memburu,entah itu karena cuaca yang semakin dingin atau karena debaran jantung mereka yang berpacu terlalu cepat hingga membuat mereka kelelahan?. Hanya merka,tuhan dan author yang tau #plakk

Kedua pasang iris itu bertemu,memastikan tak ada keraguan didalam sepasang iris lawannya. Dan tanpa ragu,kedua bibir itu pun bertemu kembali dengan penuh perasaan dan hasrat. Ciuman yang tak hanya sekedar kecupan,tapi juga lumatan dalam yang bergelora. Hingga tetesan saliva tercecer disudut bibir mereka karena terlalu panasnya ciuman yang mereka lakukan.

"eenggh... si..si-won...nie.." desah kibum dalam lumatan siwon. Jemari-jemari kecilnya ia selipkan diantara surai kehitaman siwon. Sedangkan tubuh rampingnya semakin dekat dengan tubuh siwon karena namja tinggi itu menarik tengkuk dan pinggang kibum untuk semakin mendekat.

Atmosfer ruangan yang tadinya dingin itupun sedikit demi sedikit ikut menghagat seiring dengan naiknya intensitas ciuman mereka.

.

BRUUK

Siwon melepaskan gendongannya pada kibum dan merebahkan tubuh kibum dikasur kamarnya tanpa melepaskan tautan bibir mereka. Dan langsung menindih tubuh kibum dengan menjadikan kedua tangannya sebagai tumpuan.

"si..siwonnie...unghh..." didorongnya sedikit tubuh siwon karena ia sudah tak mampu lagi untuk terus berciuman akibat oksigen yang semakin berkurang. Siwon yang mengerti itu langsung memindahkan ciumannya ke perpotongan leher kibum.

"unghh... ah...wonn-ah...ehmpp" desah kibum ketika ia merasa siwon mencium(melumat) leher kibum dengan kuat. Kibum sudah kehilangan akal,ia benar-benar larut dalam cumbuan namja berlesung pipi ini. ia benar-benar merindukan kehangatan dari seorang choi siwon.

Siwon pun benar-benar menikmati percumbuaannya dengan kibum. Sudah sejak lama semenjak ia menyentuh kibum dan sudah sejak lama pula ia menginginkan tubuh itu lagi untuk ia dekap dan untuk dia kecupi. Namun karena namja bernama lee donghae itu,akhirnya siwon mencoba mengubur semua keinginannya.

Lee donghae

Mengingat nama itu,siwon langsung tersentak ke alam sadarnya. Ia pun berhenti mengecup(melumat) leher kim yang sudah merah sebagian karena ulahnya.

Kibum yang merasa tak ada lagi yang menciuminya pun langsung membuka mata terpejamnya lalu menatap namja yang berada diatas nya itu dengan lekat.

"hah..hah... wae,waeyo siwonnie?" tanya kibum disela-sela deru nafasnya yang memburu.

Siwon hanya bisa menundukan kepalanya tanpa beranjak dari tubuh kibum. Ia merasa apa yang ia lakukan ini adalah salah. Bagaimanapun juga kibum adalah istri orang -masih istri orang. Sebagaimanapun siwon mencintai kibum,tapi siwon tak mau meniduri kibum yang masih berstatus istri orang.

Kibum yang melihat air muaka siwon yang berubah langsung menangkup wajah tampan itu dan membimbingnya untuk menatapnya.

"jawab aku choi siwon,ada apa?" tanya kibum dengan lembut sembari mengusap-usapkan ibu jarinya di pipi siwon dan menyingkapkan anak rambut siwon yang menempel pada keningnya.

"apa ini tidak apa-apa kibummie? Aku rasa kita tidak boleh melakukan ini,kau masih istri donghae dan aku tak mau menyentuhmu selama kau masih miliknya. Bagaimanapun kau masih ist-"

CUPP

Perkataan siwon terpotong oleh kecupan singkat yang diberikan kibum dibibirnya.

"aku menginginkanmu choi siwon. Kumohon lakukanlah seperti dulu. Lakukanlah seperti pertama kali kau menyentuhku. Anggaplah kita kembali ke masa lalu. Buat aku meneriakan namamu-hanya namamu. Buat aku melayang dengan semua sentuhan lembutmu. Dan hapuskan semua hal kotor yang telah laki-laki itu perbuat pada tubuhku ini siwonnie. Jebal~" pinta kibum sambil menarik tangan siwon dan meletakkannya didadanya.

Kalimat terakhir kibum menyentak nurani siwon. Membuat siwon sadar betapa kibum menginginkannya. Dan kibum benar,betapa inginnya siwon menghapus semua kotoran-kotoran yang telah donghae torehkan ditubuh kibum –tubuh miliknya.

"kau yang meminta kibummie"

Setelah kalimat itu siwon segera menegapkan dirinya dari tubuh kibum dan menarik kibum untuk ikut terduduk dikasur. Dan dengan gerakan cepat siwon menarik kaos panjang yang dipakai kibum hingga terlepas dari tubuh sang empunya dan melemparkannya kesembarang arah.

Tampaklah tubuh kibum yang ramping beserta kedua payudara kibum yang terekspose secara gamblang didepan mata siwon karena yeoja itu tak menggunakan pakaian dalam.

Didorongnya tubuh kibum hingga ia terbaring dikasur dan dengan cepat siwon menindih tubuhnya dan melumat bibir nya dengan kuat.

"engh...siwonnn...ehhh...ehmmmp..."desah kibum diantara ciuman mereka.

Sedikit demi sedikit ciuman siwon semakin turun ke leher dan pundak kibum.

"siwooon... ughhhh... ahhh...ssstttt...ungh..won,si..siwonn..ieeeeeeeeehhhh" erang kibum ketika siwon mencumbui leher dan pundaknya.

Mendengar erangan kibum,membuat siwon menjadi semakin menggila. Ia ingin mendengar lebih

"AAAAKKHHHH... SIWONNIE..." cumbuan siwon pada payudara kibum barusanlah yang meyebabkan teriakan kecil keluar dari bibir bengkak kibum. Kini bibir joker siwon telah sibuk dengan payudara kibum yang sintal dan menggoda itu. Dihisapnya dan dijilatinya nipple pada puncak payudara kibum secara bergantian.

"mo..more ahhh,moreeeee.. moree won..won-aaaaaahhhh" pinta kibum yang tentu saja disanggupi oleh siwon.

.

Tetes demi tetes hujan menjadi saksi percintaan dua insan yang saling merindu itu. Mengiringi harmonisasi yang tercipta didalam ruangan yang menghangat tersebut seiring dengan semakin mendalamnya aktivitas mereka.

"kibummie... saranghae" sebuah kecupan siwon sematkan di kening kibum sebelum ia mulai memasuki tubuh berpeluh kibum.

"unghh... siwonnnieeehhh...nghh" rintih kibum perlahan. Merasakan lagi 'benda itu' mulai memasuki nya sungguh memberikan euphoria tersendiri baginya. Sesuatu yang hanya bisa ia mimpikan kini terulang kembali dalam malam dingin nan menggoda.

Gerakan lembut siwon ketika memasukinya membuat ia benar-benar dapat menghayati benda besar dan keras tersebut. Perlakuan siwon yang sangat teramat berbeda dengan donghae membuat kibum benar-benar melayang. Kibum benar-benar menyukai ini,menyukai ketika ia bercinta bukan bersetubuh.

DEG

Tiba-tiba bayangan perlakuan kasar donghae padanya menyentak angannya,tubuhnya langsung kaku seketika. Siwon yang sudah setengah jalan tiba-tiba merasa jepitan kuat pada 'miliknya'. Segera ia buka matanya dan menatap kibum dibawahnya. Dan sungguh miris hati siwon begitu melihat raut wajah kibum yang ketakutan. Oh tuhan... sebegitu tersiksanya kah kibum-NYA?

"sssstttt...kibummie,lihat aku. Hei kim kibum,lihat aku.. ayo buka matamu,ini aku choi siwon... kau tak perlu takut,ssssttt." Ucap siwon mencoba menenangkan kibum. Mendengar suara siwon,kibum memberanikan diri untuk membuka matanya.

"mianhae siwonnie... sekelebat bayangan donghae tadi membuat ku takut." Ucap kibum sambil sedikit gemetar.

"ssstt... it's alright,aku mengerti. Kau tak perlu takut kibummie,ini aku choi siwon bukan lee donghae. Aku tidak akan menyakitimu,kau tak perlu takut. Aku disini" siwon mencoba menenangkan kibum yang terlihat masih sedikit tegang. Ia tak tega melihat kibum seperti ini,apa kah harus ia hentikan permainan ini?

Perlahan kibum merasakan 'milik' siwon bergerak mundur –meninggalkan tubuh penuh hasrat kibum. Melihat 'milik' siwon yang bergerak mundur,kibum langsung menatap wajah siwon seolah bertanya 'wae?'

"aku tak mau menyakitimu." Sebuah senyuman yang membuat kibum benar-benar bisa merasakan betapa besarnya cinta siwon padanya.

Kibum tahu bahwa siwon juga berada diambang batasnya dan butuh pelepasan. Tapi ia rela untuk melepaskan 'dirinya' dari kibum alih-alih membuat kibum merasa tertekan.

Oh tuhan... betapa baik nya namja bermarga choi ini.

Senyum tulus terukir dibibir kibum. Merasa 'milik' siwon sudah hampir meninggalkannya,kibum segera mencengkram bahu siwon hingga membuat siwon mem-pause gerakannya.

"jika kau tak sanggup melanjutkannya karena aku,biar aku yang melanjutkannya untukmu"

SREET

"nggghhhhhhhh..." kibum menyentakkan tubuhnya kebawah hingga 'milik' siwon memasuki dirinya secara penuh dan cepat. Meskipun kibum yang menginginkannya tapi ia tak mau memungkiri rasanya begitu ngilu dan sesak ketika 'milik' siwon yang besar meringsek masuk secara cepat.

"gwaencanha kibummie?" raut khawatir tercetak jelas pada wajah siwon begitu melihat wajah tegang kibum.

Jujur,sebenarnya siwon amat lega dan senang ketika 'miliknya' telah bersarang sepenuhnya pada tubuh kibum. Namun ia masih khawatir pada kibum yang baritadi hanya memejamkan matanya tanpa menjawab pertanyaannya.

"kibummie,gwaen-"

"siwonnie,bergeraklah!" titah kibum memotong ucapan siwon. Namun siwon masih diam menatap kibum tanpa menggerakan tubuhnya.

Kibum yang merasa tak ada pergerakan dari siwon langsung membuka matanya sembari tersenyum tulus.

"aku bilang bergerak mr choi" kecupan singkat diberikan kibum dan melingkarkan tanganya pada leher siwon hingga membuat 'milik' siwon masuk semakin dalam.

Dikecupnya bibir kibum sebelum siwon mulai menggerakan pinggulnya.

"aku akan pelan-pelan." Kibum hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

Perlahan namun pasti,pinggul siwon bergerak di'dalam' kibum. Kibum pun membantu siwon dengan bergerak melawan arah gerakan pinggul siwon.

"beritahu aku jika aku menyakitimu" bisik siwon dikuping kibum sebelum mengecupi daerah tersebut.

"nghhh...aahhhhh..." lengguhan itu siwon anggap sebagai 'ya'

Lambat laun kecepatan siwon mulai bertambah. Lengguhan-lengguhan pun semakin keras terdengar dari keduanya. Hawa dingin yang megiringi hujan tak mengurangi kepanasan permainan cinta mereka.

"moreeee...si..oohh...siwonnie...mo..moreeeee..aaahhh,ngghhh"

Kibum benar-benar gila oleh siwon. Setiap hentakan yang diberikan siwon padanya membuat dia melayang dan semakin dekat. Merasakan tiap bagian 'milik' siwon yang besar serasa pas sekali dengan 'miliik'nya. Bagaikan botol bertemu tutupnya *apalah kibum ini*

"oohhh...bum..kibummiee..oohh,godddddd. Ungh... sssttt" desahan pun tak lepas dari siwon. Merasakan 'miliknya' yang besar dihimpit oleh 'milik' kibum yang sempit. 'apa benar kibum sering melakukanya dengan donghae? Tapi mengapa rasaanya masih sempit seperti dulu?' kira-kira itulah yang dipikirkan uri siwonnie ketika meraskan otot-otot 'milik' kibum menghimpit'nya' kuat.

"siwoonnieeeeee..ohhh... aku..aa...aakkuuuuhh dat..nngghhhh dataaaaaaang... ughhhh"

Mangerti itu,siwon pun semakin cepat menggerakan pinggulnya untuk memancing kibum agar segera tiba.

"SIWONNIEEEEEEEE... agghhhhhh" desahan panjang kibum tadi menandai bahwa kibum telah tiba. Siwon yang melihat itu menghentikan pergerakannya sejenak,membiarkan kibum merasakan sensasi orgasmenya dengan utuh.

"hah...hahhhh...hhhaaah" deru nafas kencang terdengar dari bibir kibum.

"kau menyukainya kibummie?" tanya siwon sambil merapikan rambut kibum yang menutupi pelipis dan keningnya. Kibum membuka matanya dan melihat wajah siwon yang begitu dekat dengannya.

Ditariknya tengkuk siwon untuk mempertemukan kedua bibir mereka. Dikecup dan dilumatnya bibir siwon dengan penuh gairah. Siwon hanya membalas sekenanya ciuman mereka,membiarkan kibum memegang kendali ciuman mereka.

"hahhh...haaahhh... saranghae choi siwonnhhhh,hahhh" meledak sudah semua perasaan siwon begitu mengdengar kata itu lagi dari bibir kibum semenjak 2 tahun lalu.

"neomu saranghae kim kibum..."

Kibum tersenyum penuh makna setelah beberapa saat keheningn menemani mereka.

"bukankah kau belum datang siwonnie?" ucap kibum. Ia masih bisa merasakan 'milik' siwon yang masih menegang didalam miliknya yang basah.

BRUKK

Diputarnya posisinya,hingga kini ia berada diatas siwon.

"let me help you Mr choi" seringai nakal terlihat diwajah kibum. Ia pun mulai menggerakan tubuhnya diatas siwon. Namun,baru saja ia mulai menggerakan tubuhnya,ia merasakan tangan kekar siwon memegang lengannya.

"you are my love kibummie,not my whore"

Dan diputarnya kembali tubuh kibum menjadi dibawahnya hingga kini ia menguasai kembali permainan.

"cukup sebut namaku disetiap desahanmu nona kim kibum" ucap siwon dengan sedikit menggoda.

Dan mulai bergeraklah tubuh kekar siwon tanda bahwa permainan dimulai kembali.

Kibum yang merasakan pergerakan pinggul siwon hanya bisa mendesah dan menikmatinya.

"siwonnnn...oooohhhh choi...choi siwooooonn,ngggghhhhh...aaahhh...wonnnaaahhhhhh"

"wonnn...wonnieeeee... fast...fast...fasteeeerrrr...aahhh chhoooii si... siwoooooonnnhhhh...ughhhhhh"

Hanya siwon,siwon dan siwon yang bisebut-sebut kibum dalam desahannya. Dan bagaikan cambuk bagi siwon,setiap desahan namanya yang keluar dari bibir merah kibum membuat ia bergerak semakin cepat dan dalam.

Melihat payudara kibum yang bergerak semakin kencang karena dorongan siwon,mambuat siwon tergoda untuk mengecupnya.

"aaaahhhhh...unnggghhhh...sssstttt" darah kibum bagaikan berdesir ketika merasakn bibir kenyal siwon mengecup(menghisap) pucuk payudara kibum dengan kuat secara bergantian.

"oooohhhhhh... terussss.. lagi siwoooonnieeee..ahhh" didorongnya kepala siwon agar semakin dalam mengecup(menghisap) payudaranya.

Sungguh menyenangkan bagi siwon mandengar setiap lengguhan tak henti-hentinya keluar dari bibir kibum.

"ooohhh... kibuuuuummmm... aaaahhhh" desah siwon

Kenikmatan itu sepertinya benar-benar diraih oleh keduanya.

"AAAHHHHH..."

Binggo! Titik itu ditemukan siwon,membuat siwon semakin gencar menabrak titik dalam kibum.

"yaaaaa...iyaaaaa disituuu,disitu siwoooonnieeeee..ahhhhh.. uggghhh"

Mendengar desahan panas kibum membuat siwon semakin mempercepat pergerakannya. Namun,tiba-tiba sebuah ide jahil keluar dibenak siwon. Sepertinya akan sangat menyenangkan bila menggoda –mantan- kekasihnya ini.

Siwon memperpendek hentakannya sehingga 'miliknya' menjauh dari titik dalam kibum.

"dimana kibummiieeeeehhh,heum? Disinihhhh,heum?"

"aahhhh,jebaaaalllll. Siwoonniieee... aaahhhh. Jang.. jangan menggoda... menggodakuuuuuhhhh... agghhhh"

For god sake,kibum memohon dengan amat menggoda membuat siwon tak tahan lagi. Dengan cepat siwon melesakan semua 'miliknya' kedalam 'milik' kibum hingga secara langsung menabrak titik itu lagi dengan kuat.

"aaahhhh... disituuuu..iyaaa.. iyaaaaa..." desahan kibum tak terkendali lagi. Benar-benar kenikmatan yang dirindukan kibum.

"goddddd... kibummie...oohhh bumieeeeee...ssstttt... aaahhhhh"

Jepitan pada 'milik' siwon membuat benda tak bertulang itu membengkak semakin besar didalam 'milik' kibum. Menandakan siwon akan segera tiba,dan kibum bisa merasakan itu.

Siwon yang merasa sudah tak kuat lagi manahan gelombang kenikmatan ini,ia sudah benar-benar dekat dengan puncaknya. Dan dengan perlahan siwon mencoba mencabut 'miliknya' dari dalam kibum.

Kibum yang merasa pergerakan siwon berhenti dan merasakan 'milik' siwon yang bergerak mundur –lagi bernyernyit heran. Bukankah siwon sudah hampir tiba? kenapa ia harus berhenti?

"waeyo siwonnie?" heran kibum.

"aku tak mau keluar 'didalam'mu. aku tak mau kau hamil kibummie,kau masih istri donghae" jelas siwon. Siwon pun mencoba menarik 'miiliknya' keluar,namun tangan lembut kibum menahan pergerakan 'milik' siwon agar berhenti bergerak.

"cukup penuhi aku choi siwon" pinta kibum serius dengan mata lurus menatap mata kelam milik siwon untuk meyakinkan.

"aku akan menjadi milikmu dan biarkan aku memiliki apapun darimu,kumohon siwonnie"

CUPP

"Kumohon" kata itu mengiringi pergerakan tangan kibum yang mendorong 'milik' siwon untuk masuk semakin dalam.

"aku mencintaimu kim kibum.."

"aku jauh lebih mencintaimu choi siwon"

Digerakannya pingggul keduanya begitu 'milik' siwon sudah tertanam dengan baik dan benar(?). dikejarnya kenikmatan dunia yang bagaikan tak akan pernah bisa mereka dapat lagi. Membiarkan tubuh penuh peluh mereka bersatu dalam dalam sebuah cumbuan mesra penuh gairah yang mereka buat. Membuat tetes demi tetes air hujan menjadi pengantar melodi cinta yang hanya mereka berdua tahu.

"kibummie...aaahhhhh... kibummieeee.. akk... akuuuhhh.. AAAHHHHH.." langguhan berat siwon menandakan bahwa ia telah sampai. Melepaskan jutaan hasrat yang terpendam selama ini ditempat yang sudah seharusnya(?). Membaringkan tubuhnya disamping tubuh berpeluh kibum dengan segera agar tak membebani yeoja cantik itu.

"uuggghhhhhhh..." desah kibum ketika ia merasakan jutaan sperma dilepaskan siwon hingga memenuhi 'dirinya'.

Bagaikan pesta kembang api. Euphoria yang terasa benar-benar menyenangkan dan tak bisa teruraikan. Merengkuh tubuh sang kekasih dalam dinginnya hujan malam dengan berbagai lengguhan cinta membuat mereka bagai tenggelam dalam kenikmatan tak terbantahkan.

Dan jika seandainya waktu bisa berhenti,mereka ingin menghentikannya untuk selalu bisa seperti ini.

"hahh...hah... hahhhh" deru nafas yang bersahutan sayup-sayup terdengar ditengah derai hujan yang tak kunjung reda. Dikeluarkannya 'milik' siwon dari lubang hangat 'milik' kibum secara perlahan.

"kemarilah..." ucap siwon sambil menarik tangan kibum agar tubuh telanjang itu mendekatinya.

Direngkuhnya sang –mantan- kekasih dengan erat. Seakan ia akan kehilangan makhluk cantik itu bila ia melepaskannya.

Kibum hanya bisa menggelamkan wajahnya didada bidang siwon sebagai bantalan. Menghirup aroma citrus yang keluar begitu kuat dari tubuh siwon. Benar-benar menenangkan.

"kau menyukainya kibummie?" goda siwon.

Bodoh! Apa itu yang harus dikatakan begitu sepasang kekasih selesai bercinta? Kau memang tak pandai merangkai kata tuan choi.

Kibum yang mendengarnya langsung bersemu. Pertanyaan yang sungguh layak tak layak dilontarkan. 'kau menyukainya kibummie?' tentu saja kibum sangat menyukainya. Lihat saja caranya mendesah dan memanggil-mangil nama siwon dengan lengguhan menggodanya. Sungguh penuh dengan perasaan.

"engg..." sebuah anggukan diberikan kibum. Oh tuhan... sungguh ia malu sekali saat ini.

Siwon terseyum melihat reaksi kibum. "itukah sebabnya kau begitu nakal dan penuh gairah kibummie sayang?" lagi-lagi godaan menyebalkan namun menyenangkan keluar dari bibir siwon.

"aku begitu karena aku merindukanmu choi siwon" kibum mendongakan kepalanya untuk menatap siwon.

"aku mencintaimu tuan choi siwon"

"aku selalu mencintaimu nyonya choi kibum"

"aku bukan seorang choi,siwon" elak kibum.

"you will be honey. Setelah kau cerai dengan donghae,aku akan langsung menikahimu. Aku janji itu. Dan saat itu kau akan menjadi seorang nyonya choi"

Mendengar penuturan siwon membuat dada kibum berdesir. Benarkah ia akan menjadi seorang nyonya choi? Seorang istri dari namja bernama choi siwon? Oh... membayangkannya saja membuat kibum ingin meledak.

"cha.. sekarang tidurlah,kau pasti lelah. Besok kita harus berangkat pagi-pagi untuk mengurus perceraian mu dengan namja bedebah itu. Istirahatlah sayang,selamat malam" ditariknya selimut untuk menutupi tubuh telanjang nya dan kibum.

"saranghae siwonnie..."

"saranghae kibummie..."

Dan biarkanlah kedua kekasih ini memasuki alam bawah sadarnya. Menyelami mimpi bersama sang kekasih dalam dekapan hangat sang kekasih dan dinginnay malam. Ditamani rintik-rintik hujan yang menjadi saksi bisu sebuah bukti rasa cinta yang terlalu mendalam diantara dua insan tersebut.

END

Ff aneh? Ff buruk? Ff gaje?

Mian sebesar-besarnya atas kekurangan gw dalam bkin ff ini. karena insiden tahun kmaren bikin gw agak susah bikin ff,mohon readers semua bisa ngerti. Hehehehehe.. gw tunggu ya reviews nya..

For rana,mian kalo ff ini garing dan ngebosenin. Btw...

HAPPY B'DAY GIRL...

Leave some review for me please?

With love

Nayas chocolate


End file.
